


Summer Heat

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cussing, Demon, Drabble, Gen, Hell, Punk, Summer, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You're mad that Crowley can wear what he does during the summer.





	Summer Heat

You were busy glaring daggers at Crowley. He merely looked at you with an unafraid expression. After all, what could a human do to a demon? True, you could raid a church and get some holy water, but he knew you were above that level of sadistic pettiness.

“What’s your problem?” he asked with a monotone.

“How are you not hot?”

He smirked slightly, “Oh, I think I’m plenty hot.”

“That’s not what I meant!” you huffed and looked away with a slight blush. “I mean, how are you not having a heat stroke in those clothes? It’s the middle of summer.”

“That? I’m a demon raging with Hellfire. A little bit of summer heat isn’t a big deal.”

“Bitch,” you muttered with jealousy.

“Feisty, aren’t we?”

“I just want to dress how I want to dress. I don’t want to wear tank tops or shorts. I want to dress punk.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Punk? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dress punk.”

With a sigh, you ran a hand over your face. “I couldn’t dress that way last year. Had to look professional for political reasons. Fucking dickwads judge young people too much. I had to get every advantage I could get.”

“Mmm, and cussing is a way to get their approval?”

“I’m not in politics right now, Crowley.”

“Right, right.” He raised his hands up in his defense. “Personally, I think you should have just dressed punk and said to Hell with them.”

“Probably.” You took a sip of water and looked up towards the sky. “Still, this heat needs to die already.”

**Author's Note:**

> So….This was a total quick self-insert. I am so sick of the heat and am dying to wear all of my actual clothes. But if I wore them now, I’d die from heat exhaustion. Also, yes, I did run for political office last year. -_-’


End file.
